The invention relates to a flight instrument flag annunciator, and in particular, the invention relates to a flight instrument flag annunciator having a motor and cord drive.
The prior art flight instrument flag annunciator includes a flag mechanism having a fixedly mounted display drum and having a flag shutter rotatable through an angle relative to the drum, a motor for driving the flag shutter, and a gear mechanism interconnecting the flag shutter and the motor.
A problem with the prior art flag annunciator is that maintenance and replacement of the motor is relatively difficult, because the motor is mounted adjacent to the flag mechanism.